VOX Box: Countdown 3 - March
Characters * Red X * Rocky Ballantine Location * Curie Court Apartments, Apt. 102, Gotham City, NJ * March 15th 2016, 0057 Local Time VOX Archive * Roxanne Ballantine: opens, footsteps, door closes, sigh, car keys dropped on wooden surface, footsteps, door opens, faucet turned on, water spraying, long sigh I know you're in here. Were you going to say something? * Red X: Eventually... footsteps What gave me away? * Roxanne Ballantine: The saltine cracker wrapper right over here... wrapping crinkling, footsteps, sigh So when exactly were you going to say something? After I undressed? After I took a shower? * Red X: I hadn't decided to be honest... footsteps Where were you, Rocky? It's past midnight. Nearly one in the morning. I've been waiting for a while... I... I was worried. * Roxanne Ballantine: scoff If you must know, which you don't, I was out. I'm entitled to have a life, J- Wait... Is that blood? * Red X: Not mine. * Roxanne Ballantine: Do I want to know whose? * Red X: I've been looking into that biker gang that you've been hanging around. They're no good. * Roxanne Ballantine: sigh I know some of them are a little more criminal than vigilante, but they mean well... usually. * Red X: Yeah? I just stopped them from executing a federal agent. * Roxanne Ballantine: You did? I mean... You did that? You saved someone? * Red X: Well, in a roundabout way, yeah... You're evading the point. * Roxanne Ballantine: You have actually one for a change? That's a new development... * Red X: Kevin wouldn't approve of those biker. You know that, right? * Roxanne Ballantine: Kevin wouldn't like you running around drssed like that, either... and he certianly wouldn't like you peeping on me. * Red X: I'm protecting you. * Roxanne Ballantine: I can take care of myself. I don't need a protector. * Red X: Not if they find you... * Roxanne Ballantine: Yeah? You any closer to finding out who 'they' are? * Red X: No... sigh But the answer lies with Arkham. * Roxanne Ballantine: We both know that. Look... Let me handle this my way. Yes, it'll take more time, but it's safer. * Red X: No, it's not. You get caught snooping around in there, ask the wrong questions, or make one wrong statement and they'll find out. * Roxanne Ballantine: As I said- * Red X: They'll find out and you'll be dead. Just like that, Rocky... * Roxanne Ballantine: Just like that? * Red X: Trust me. You weren't there. I saw what they did to Kevin. I was there when he died. They made it look like a riot, but it wasn't a riot. It was a massacre. They don't leave loose ends. Once they find out Kevin had a girlfriend you're- * Roxanne Ballantine: What if they find out he had a cousin who actually witnessed his murder? * Red X: Rocky- * Roxanne Ballantine: 'footsteps I know! sigh Okay? cracking ''We've been over this! I know! Do you think I can ever let myself forget?! You think I'm not thinking about that 24/7?! * '''Red X: I'm sorry to have worked you up... footsteps * Roxanne Ballantine: It's fine... * Red X: No, you're not. * Roxanne Ballantine: expletive you. You don't know what I'm capable of. * Red X: Actually, I do... * Roxanne Ballantine: Huh? * Red X: Here... clatter * Roxanne Ballantine: What's this? * Red X: The reason I came here? * Roxanne Ballantine: Oh, so this isn't a social call or you checking on me? * Red X: Rocky- * Roxanne Ballantine: sigh Okay, whatever... I'll cut you some slack. clatter * Red X: You know what that is? * Roxanne Ballantine: scoff I cut you some slack, but you don't get to insult my intelligence. * Red X: Sorry... * Roxanne Ballantine: Of course I know what it is. It's a sophisticated comms unit. Very similar to the ones we make at WayneTech, actually... * Red X: I lifted it off one of the Sons. I want a way to monitor it. * Roxanne Ballantine: No way the Sons are using anything like this in their operations. This is next level tech. Expensive as hell. Whose is it? * Red X: That's what I want to know. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Countdown 2 - February and VOX Box: Let's Make a Deal. * Story continues in VOX Box: Countdown 4 - April. * This is an updated version of VOX Box: Countdown - 9 Months Ago. Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown 3 - March Category:VOX Box Category:Red X/Appearances Category:Rocky Ballantine/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances